Crystal Hearts: 358 over 2 Days
by dragongirl5302
Summary: This is the story about Dex, the new number XIII of the Organization. The Organization is completely different and there are both yaoi and hentai couples in here. Rated T for cursing, rating will probably go up to M after a while
1. Prologue: The Thirteenth Member

Alex here~ I'm just your friendly neighborhood dragon girl xD Anyway, this is my Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction. Okay, so this is basically like 358/2 Days, except instead of the normal organization, it's a bunch of my characters and my friend Megan's characters~

Disclaimer: Edward (aka Dex) and Dux (Somebody name = Dusk), and Xellast are all my characters, so no using them without my permission. Or else I will send Flare (aka Falrex) and May (aka Mayx) to your house. And that just CAN'T be good. xD jk jk of course

Anyway, here's the prologue~

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Crystal Shards

Prologue: The Thirteenth Member

I slowly opened my eyes. I was standing up, in a field of grass. I- I can't remember much of anything. Just my name and a few other things.

My name is Edward.

How did I get here? And why do I feel nothing? I vaguely wonder if I'm dead as a breeze picks up. Then, a dark portal appears out of nowhere. I stare at it, as a girl, who appears to be twenty-four-years-old, walks out of it. She slowly walks toward me, each step careful and precise. The dark portal disappears behind her. The girl has EXTREMELY long ass black hair and storm grey eyes. And, she's wearing a black cloak. She stands in front of me, looking me up and down. "You do not seem like much, but, you will have to do... wielder of the keyblade..."

What the hell is she blabbing about? "The hell's a 'keyblade'?"

She seemed to truely look at me for the first time since she appeared. "How rude of me... the keyblade, you know... that thing in your left hand...?"

I blinked, immediately looking down. "What the-" In my left hand is a giant key. I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. "So, who're you?"

She quickly answered, "Dux, I am the leader of Organization XIII. A group of Nobodies, just like yourself..."

I glared at her. "Nobodies? You mean people that no one cares about? No, I'm not joining your stupid group."

Dux rolled her eyes, "Fool, that is not the kind of nobody I meant... I mean a Nobody, those who lack hearts. The Organization's goal is to get Kingdom Hearts, so that we can get our hearts back... To do that, we need to collect hearts by killing heartless using the keyblade... Now then, what is your Somebody name?"

Somebody name? "My name is Ed."

"Not anymore... as a Nobody, your name is... Dex."

I frowned, "Why the hell do I need a new name?"

She narrowed her eyes. "All Nobodies have an 'X' in their name. I am not about to have a repeat of what Xellast did, so if you do not like your name, _you_ try to come up with a new one..."

I shook my head, "Nah, Dex is fine. Who's Xellast?"

Dux rolled her eyes again, as she created a dark portal. "An extremely annoying mad scientist... Do not even get me started on her..."

* * *

Alex: Okay! So that's the end of the prologue~ Sorry if it was a bit bland at first, but you know how Roxas was when he first became a nobody, so yanno, at least Dex has a BIT more personality, right?

Dex: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Dux: So, what's going to happen during the next chapter...?

Alex: *smiles* I'm SO glad you asked! In the next chapter, Dex gets to meet MOST of the other organization members, and we find out what the hell he looks like.

Dex: Most? Why not all?

Dux: I sent Xakt (Kat), Xal (Al), Calenx (Lance), and Delcaux (Claude) on a long term mission... they'll be back soon, but you don't get to meet them yet... Oh and Dex...?

Dex: yeah?

Dux: I'm NOT boring...

Dex: *thinks: lies*

Alex: *blinks* anyway, please R&R and remember, good reviews make this story better and flames help dragons burn down villages! so i'll happily take either xD


	2. Chapter 1: Organization XIII

Alright! Dragon girl, Alex, here~ Of course, who else would it be :P Anyway, I finished the first chapter~ Hope you like it. Anyway, 7 Organization members are introduced in this chapter and the other 4 are mentioned. So, the only member that doesn't show up or isnt mentioned is number XIV but I refuse to give away any spoilers on who he or she is.

Disclaimer: I own Dux (Dusk), Calenx (Lance), Xellast (Stella), Roxas, Falrex (Flare), Zexor (Zero), Jixok (Koji/Shuriken), Mayx (May), Liaxath (Thalia), and Dex (Edward) so DONT steal them... or else, i will track you down, taze you and sell you to the zoo jk jk oh but you can use them if you get my permission first :P

Disclaimer: My friend Megan owns Xakt (Kat), Xal (Alphonse), and Delcaux (Claude) and don't steal them or else... well what would happen if you stole my characters. :D

Special thanks to my friend ShadowX from shinobilegends (add a .com and you've got the url for that site xD) for thinking of a nobody name for Claude~ :D Anyway, without further adieu, here's chapter 1~

Chapter 1: Organization XIII

Now, I was in my new room. I had on the Organization cloak and I looked in the mirror. I have short black hair with long emo bangs that cast my forest green eyes in shadows. I'm also a bit short for a fifteen-year-old. Whatever.

Dux walked into the room, looking stoic as usual. Does she _feel_ anything? I hope the others aren't as boring as she is.

"Come... a meeting is starting soon... I will introduce you to the others..." She led me into a HUGE white room. there are thirteen thrones in a circle. Six of the thrones are occupied, while seven of them are empty. She left me in the middle of the room and sat in the tallest throne. I rolled my eyes. Figures that Dux would have the TALLEST throne.

A girl with light blue hair immediately said, "Yo, Dux, who's the newbie?"

Then, a blonde haired girl muttered, "Don't tell me this _whole_ meeting is because we have a new member."

Dux sighed, "Xellast, the 'newbie's' name is Dex. He is our key blade wielder and our new number XIII..."

Xellast? So that blue haired girl is the infamous Xellast. From what I know about Dux, she really doesn't like Xellast. She seems pretty cool so far, but maybe I only think that cause she can piss off Dux.

"Unlucky XIII, huh? Tough luck, bitch boy." The blonde haired girl sneered.

I flipped her the bird. "Fuck off, Princess."

A seventeen-year-old with long-ish purple hair laughed. "I like 'im. You deserved that one, Lia."

Lia glared at him. "Shut up, dumbass. You know I hate nicknames. It's Liaxath. Do I have to spell it out for you? L-i-a-x-a-t-h. Then again, you're too stupid to know how to spell."

"Hey you motherfu-"

Dux sighed, "Silence! You can bicker on your own time... Anyway, our newest member is Dex, 'The Silent Assassin.' As you all know, his number is XIII."

She went on talking, but I started to tune her out. Kami, she talks a lot. Maybe she loves the sound of her own voice? But, she's extremely boring... Then, I started paying attention again.

"So, you will each stand in the middle of the room and introduce yourselves... Remember to say your number, name, and title... Dex, your throne is over there." She pointed at the shortest throne in the room and I sat down on it. Why do I get the smallest one? Is it because I'm new? Figures.

Xellast grinned, "'Ey, Dux, you should do a mini introduction too."

Dux frowned, "You all know who I am, even Dex knows... There is no point in it..."

"Fine." Then, Xellast jumped to the middle of the room. "Alright! The name's Xellast, mad scientist, at your services! My number is IV and my title is 'The Insane Alchemist.' Fitting, huh? I have my own lab, and I'll experiment with anyone or anything. My best friend is Delcaux and my Somebody name was Stella." Xellast appeared to be eighteen-years-old, had long light blue hair that was in a high ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She walked back to her throne, grinning insanely.

She seems pretty cool. A bit insane, but cool, none-the-less.

Next, a sixteen-year-old boy walked into the middle of the room. He had short white hair and cat green eyes. Oh, and he wore round geek glasses and had white neko ears and a tail. He smiled, "Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm number VI and my title is 'The Futuristic Feline.' Um... as you can see, I'm half cat. And I spend my free time with Jixok and Falrex. Oh, and I also spend time with Xakt. And, I'm really good with computers."

Techie geek.

Then, a seventeen-year-old girl with long crimson red hair walked to the middle of the room. She also had emerald eyes. "Hey! I'm Falrex, and don't you DARE forget it. I'm known as 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' and my number is VIII. I have a bit of a short-temper and I'm WAY better than that wannabe ninja, Jixok."

Suddenly, the purple haired boy stood up. "Who're you calling a wannabe, hot-head?"

"Eggplant."

Dux sighed, "Enough. Jixok, Falrex, shut up."

Falrex sat down but Jixok didn't. He walked to the middle of the room, grinning.

"Okay, everybody, I'm Jixok, number X. My title is 'The Stealthy Shinobi.' Let's see, I'm a MUCH better ninja then Flare will ever be whether she'll admit it or not and... Liaxath is a bitch."

"Fuck you, Jixok." Liaxath immediately replied.

Jixok ignored her, "And, Roxas is my best fri-"

"You mean _boyfriend_, right Jixok?" An extremely short girl, with wavy black hair said, cutting Jixok off.

"Shut UP, Mayx! Me and Roxas are JUST friends! Fuckin' pervert."

The girl, Mayx, smirked and seemed to be enjoying this. "Oh, come on, don't be like that, you might hurt your cute little _boyfriend's_ feelings, and we wouldn't want that, now would we, Jixok?"

Wow. Just wow.

Anyway, before this arguement could continue, the huge double doors slammed open and a ten-year-old boy ran into the room. He shouted in an extremely loud and whiny childish voice, "Sorry, Nee-chan! Sorry I'm late! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeeeee don't take away my C-4, Nee-chan, I completely forgot about the meeting!"

I stared at the boy. He had short black hair and crystal blue eyes. He seemed to be the youngest member of the Organization, too.

Dux sighed, "It's okay, Zexor. We have a new member..." She pointed at me. "His name is Dex, okay?"

Zexor smiled and started heading toward his throne "Oh okay~ Thanks for not yelling at me, Nee-chan~"

Wait, Zexor and Dux are... brother and sister? The fuck? But... Dux is so boring, and Zexor is so... energetic.

Dux shook her head, "Oh, no you don't Zexor. Before you sit down, you have to introduce yourself. Oh and mention your number and title."

Zexor smiled and nodded "Okay~ My name's Zexor, 'The Energetic Explosion.' I'm number IX and I love C-4! And all the other types of explosives too! But, mostly C-4. Ummm... Oh! I'm ADHD positive, whatever that means and Dux is my big sister~ My weapon of choice are dual energy guns, cool, huh?" Then, he practically skipped to his throne and sat down.

No comment, just a weird look in Zexor's direction.

Mayx disappeared, then reappeared in the middle of the room. "The name's Mayx, memorize it. My number is XI and I'm known as 'The Raging Reaper.' My two favorite things in the world are yaoi and violence." She smirked, her crimson red eyes getting an evil look. "Just so you know, I think that all boys are either bisexual or gay. Oh and I think that Jixok and Roxas would make a GREAT couple. Oh and Dex, my yaoi senses are tingling and I have a feeling that Delcaux is gonna REALLY like ya. Oh and I'm dating Xal." Mayx disappeared and reappeared sitting in her throne.

What the fuck? Me and... Delcaux? Who's Delcaux? Xellast said that he was her best friend. Why the hell would Mayx think that Delcaux would like me? I've never even met him, so how would she know? And why the hell does she think that every guy is gay on some level? Yaoi obsessed pervert.

Liaxath _sashayed_ to the middle of the room, her head held high as if she was EXTREMELY important. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. "As you all know, my name is Liaxath, 'The Savage Nymph.' You would do well to remember who I am, because I'm better than everyone here. My number is XII. Don't try to shorten my name, because I HATE nicknames. Oh and yaoi is disgusting so quit bringing it up, Mayx."

Thinks she's SO perfect. I hate her.

Mayx threw her scythe at Liaxath so quickly, that if I had blinked, I would have missed seeing her throw it. It barely missed the blonde haired girl, the blade stuck inside her throne, an inch from her face. Liaxath's eyes were wide, as the scythe disappeared and reappeared in Mayx's hands. "Next time, I won't miss on purpose, bitch."

Dux frowned, "Well, that is everyone that is here. Dex, the other four members of the Organization are Xakt, Calenx, Xal, and Delcaux. They have been sent on a long term mission, but they should be back at our base in the next few days. I will be sending you on your first mission tomorrow. Everyone, this meeting is over. And there will not be anymore missions for the day..." Then, she walked out of the room.

Almost everyone left, except Xellast, who immediately walked over to me. She grinned insanely "Yanno, the boss lady says I'm not allowed to experiment with you until you get used to things around here. But, whatever. Anyway, it was cool meeting you, and getting out of doing a mission for a day. Most the Nobodies here are pretty cool, except Dux and Liaxath, they need to go soak their heads in acid. Of course, I could arrange that..."

For some reason, me and Xellast got along really well. We talked for a while longer, and then I went to bed, wondering what the hell tomorrow would be like. And yanno what, I guess I got what I wanted, since I had been hoping that the others wouldn't be boring like Dux. They certainly aren't boring but they're also REALLY weird.

* * *

Alex: Yay! I finished the 1st chapter

Mayx: *rolls her eyes* you already said that

Dex: Alex, I hate to ask, but what the hells gonna happen in the next chapter?

Alex: *smiles* i have ab-so-lute-ly no idea

Xellast: yo, author lady!

Alex: what?

Xellast: are you sure you arent a nobody too? i mean, you have an x in your name

Alex: holy shit! T.T i- i dont think im a nobody though... *goes into Dex's emo corner even though she doesnt have a dagger to cut herself with*

Dux: alright, now that we've broken the author... please R&R, good reviews will fix Alex's now destroyed psyche and flames will give her a flamethrower, so either way, it's good for her...

Alex: *runs over, grinning insanely* did somebody say flamethrower! :D

Jixok: no, a Nobody said it

Liaxath: lame, Jixok, just lame

Mayx: yeah, well NO ONE FUCKIN' LIKES YOU, LIA

Dex: *sweatdrops* anyway, see you guys next chapter


End file.
